geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Nine Circles
"This is my first original level so it's not very good, but it's hard" - Zobros about Nine Circles on January 17, 2015. Nine Circles is a 1.9 demon level made by Zobros. It was considered to be a hard demon, but is now generally considered a medium demon due to the release of harder Nine Circles levels. Many consider it to be Zobros's easiest demon. This level is currently the most liked custom music demon.Nine Circles is one of the most popular levels in Geometry dash. Description Nine Circles is Zobros' first original level. It uses 1.9 design and a very epileptic wave at triple speed of insane difficulty, starting the trend of Nine Circles levels. Nine Circles is also a very, if not, the most influential, level in Geometry Dash. After it was uploaded, many creators jumped to work and made levels with a similar style but a different color. Examples include Fairydust, Poltergeist, and Jawbreaker. Gameplay Nine Circles starts off with an easy cube, consisting of a few simple jumps and some tricks. It then increases in difficulty with the ship part, which is made of slopes that can make the level trickier and tight spaces. This part needs good timing and the player must know when to tap and when not to, because this is crucial in order to avoid crashing. Then a ball follows, involving jump rings and gravity portals. This part and memorization because of the many fake jump rings and because the player must have crucial timing for the jump rings to avoid crashing into a gear or spike. Then comes another easy cube, which consists of two simple jumps. Keep in mind that some timing is required though, because there are gears over the place where the cube is supposed to jump. Then the drop of the song comes, which signals a drastic increase in difficulty as it enters one of the most famous waves in GD. The wave has seizure-inducing effects, which can distract the player and even make them lose focus. The structure of the wave consists of many tight spaces, size portals, gravity portals, and speed portals. The wave can be divided into 4 segments in the level for those trying to practice. # Regular size wave. Mostly timing, but not too extreme. # Regular size upside down wave. Also mostly timing. Goes dual at the end. Note this dual has a couple of irritating bugs. The second user coin is located here. # Mini wave. Starts using more crucial timing and a lot of mashing. # Mini upside down wave. Probably the hardest section of the level, goes dual near the end and has some fairly confusing areas. After the wave, the last form, a medium difficulty cube, follows, which involves a lot of timed jumps and fakes. The first jump ring must also be well timed, because hitting it too early will cause the player to hit the ceiling of a block and cause the player to crash. The end is extremely troll and annoying to do, so be careful. The level ends with Zobros' name, similar to most of his original levels. This signature is often replicated in other Nine Circles levels. Errors * Right before the ship after the first cube when there are blue pads, you can enter the ship with flipped gravity. This will always result in a crash as there is no normal gravity portal before the ball. * During the ball, at 27%, you can hit the ground and crash if you tap too late the blue ring or too early the following yellow ring. * At the dual wave, right before the mini wave transition, there are two bugs. One, where you can enter the mini wave upside down, and the other, where the wave misses the mini portal and stays big. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins, all which use moderate skill at obtaining. The second coin is arguably the hardest one to get and the last and first ones being much easier. * The first coin is at the ball segment. The player must skip a jump ring and land on top of the coin before having to switch gravity and get back on course. * The second coin is at the dart section. When the wave is in anti-gravity, the user coin can be seen on top of a saw blade. To get it, the player must avoid the normal route and have some very precise timing in order not to crash into the sawblade. Upon getting the coin, tap once before tapping and holding a second time to get out of the danger zone. * The last coin is at the final cube section. Hitting the edge of the second-last jump pad and bouncing on the jump ring in the last second shoots the icon far enough from the last jump pad and under Zobros's name. The surrounding spikes disappear while the coin appears on screen with a message from Zobros saying: "NOICE". Trivia * Nine Circles was easier when it was first made, but then Zobros updated the level to make it harder, after which he updated the level to make it the same it was before. Most recently, he updated the level with User Coins, and their positions are shown below. *The BPM of the song is one of the songs to have changes in it. The BPM Changes in this order: 170->(starting from the 2nd cube, the BPM drops in 2 beats)160->150->140->130->120->115->(Last beats of second cube)114->113->112->111->110->(Wave Segment)220->(Slow wave segment)110->(The rest of the song)220 * If you try to change the song to the second part of Fairydust, it fits perfectly because of the same syncronization. * It is Zobros's most famous level, having countless of other remakes of this that have gotten noticed and occasionally featured. * The hardest Nine Circles remake currently is considered to be Crimson Clutter, made by RedUniverse. ** However, currently the hardest possible Nine Circles remake is Sonic Wave by Cyclic, proved possible by Mefewe's 98% fail. * Cyclic created his version of Nine Circles, naming it Sonic Wave, but he replaced it with a remake of Back on Track remake, apparently due to accusations of hacking. Sonic Wave was considerably harder than Poltergeist or Crimson Clutter, however since it now is removed, the latter is currently the hardest. * Most of the Nine Circles Remakes have music that is by Rukkus. * Nine Circles is one of the old levels before 2.0 whose creators added silver user coins, along with Breakthrough, ForceDynamix, Easy, Adrift, and many more. * A debate has born since people couldn't say if Jawbreaker is harder than Nine Circles or vice versa. In a first time people claimed Jawbreaker as the harder, then the level was revalued to easier. * Another debate was born between Crimson Clutter and Catastrophic. Crimson Clutter is considered very slightly harder than Catastrophic accoridng to the records list. *The level is usually called CC for short, however this then confuses it for similarly initialled levels such as Crimson Clutter and Cosmic Calamity. Fails * AleXPain crashed at the last cube section. * Weoweoteo crashed at 86% (last cube). * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 85% and 86% percent. * Milesman34 died at 83% and 90%. * God Heis crashed in the last jump, at 96% percent. * EricVanWilderman crashed near the end at 94%. Gallery NineCirclesCoin1.png|First user coin NineCirclesCoin2.png|Second user coin NineCirclesCoin3.png|Third user coin NineCirclesMenu.png|Nine Circles level selection Screenshot_2016-06-07-00-51-10.png|Nine Circles when was harder Walkthrough . The hardest version of Nine Circles. It was changed back to the original after some time.|centre]] Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:1.9 Levels